When I kiss the teacher
by kikitapatia
Summary: Kyoko está a punto de partir para iniciar una nueva vida, dejando todo atrás. ¿Podrá ser valiente y arriesgarse a confesar sus sentimientos? Es completamente AU y tal vez un poco OoC
1. When I kiss the teacher 1

**Para oxybry:** espero que te guste esta locura. Es con mucho cariño a través de la distancia. Que hoy y siempre sigas con las tuyas, que te diviertas, seas muy festejada. Y aunque estemos lejos te mando un abrazo enorme.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : ni modo, ya qué, lo de siempre, Sb no es mío, bla, bla, bla…

Es un AU con mucho OoC, pero de verdad, a estas alturas del partido, si a ustedes no les importa, a mí menos, con tal de divertirnos.

.

* * *

.

Tres chicas iban caminando juntas por el pasillo de la escuela cuando una de ellas se quedó mirando algo en la distancia.

—Deberías atreverte, Kyoko-chan —dijo Chiori mientras seguía la dirección de la mirada de su amiga.

—¿Atreverme a qué? —respondió Kyoko sorprendida.

—A decírselo —suspiró exasperada Kanae.

—¿Decirle qué a quién?

—Oh, por favor Kyoko-chan, no te hagas la tonta que no te queda, porque nosotras dos sabemos "tu gran secreto" —Chiori hizo la seña de las comillas con los dedos—. Aunque aún no te hemos perdonado por no ser sincera con nosotras.

Kyoko volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado para no mirarlas a los ojos.

—No sé de qué me están hablando.

—Mira, si te quieres mentir a ti misma, ese es tu problema, pero a nosotras no puedes hacerlo, te conocemos mejor que tú misma, y sinceramente, Kyoko-chan, te aconsejamos que mejor le digas lo que sientes por él antes de que te marches a Tokyo —contestó algo dolida Chiori.

Kyoko se sorprendió de escuchar acerca de su viaje, no les había dicho nada todavía y aun así ellas ya lo sabían. Bajó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para tragarse las lágrimas que luchan por salírsele.

—¿También saben que me voy a Tokyo? —Kanae suspiró fuertemente, que más bien podría tomarse como un gruñido.

—Estábamos esperando que nos lo dijeras, pero viendo esto —la señaló toda entera, de los pies a la cabeza, dando a entender la situación—, no creo que pudiéramos aguantar ni un momento más. Poco más y nos lo dices estando tú ya viviendo allá, y eso que se suponen que somos tus mejores amigas, no sé qué le espera al pobre. Así que es mejor que te apresures y se lo confieses.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Kanae, una octava más alta de lo debido atrayendo la atención de más de un estudiante. Así que entre Chiori y ella, tomaron a Kyoko por ambos brazos y la llevaron dentro de un salón vacío, donde ella pudiera explicarles largo y tendido.

—Porque yo… yo solo soy una simple chica, y él no es cualquier estudiante —caminó de un lado a otro nerviosa, arrugando la falda de su uniforme mientras sus manos formaban puños—, por todos los dioses, él no es un estudiante cualquiera, deja lo de cualquiera a un lado, ni siquiera es un estudiante, es un maestro, ¡un maestro! Fíjense nada más, el más popular y yo… —se recargó en la pared casi derrotada—. Soy solo yo, una alumna que no es mínimamente guapa, completamente plana, una simple persona, él nunca podría fijarse en mí, además yo soy…

—¡Basta ya de subestimarte, Kyoko! —gritó Kanae—. Eres…

—Inteligente, la primera de la clase, la presidenta del comité escolar, la que dará el discurso final de año, y además tienes una carta blanca en tu poder, Kyoko-chan —terminó la frase Chiori por ella—. Aunque no te creas que te perdonaremos tan fácilmente el hecho de que no nos hayas dicho nada de tu viaje.

—Tampoco podía hacerlo. Es decir, al decirlo en voz alta se volvería real y el dejarlas me está resultando muy doloroso, yo solo quería pasar los últimos días con ustedes sin tristezas ni lágrimas. Ya me es bastante difícil saber que tengo un amor no correspondido como además hacer real que me iré y no las tendré a mi lado apoyándome como siempre lo han hecho.

Kyoko levantó la mirada hacia sus amigas, a Kanae la conocía desde la primaria y las dos se habían hecho amigas de Chiori el primer día de la secundaria, terminando, siendo las tres inseparables.

—Mo, Kyoko. ¿Acaso creías que te íbamos a hacer la vida tan sencilla, como simplemente dejarte ir sola a Tokyo?

Kyoko se quedó muda, ¿acaso estaban insinuando lo que ella creía? Volteó a ver de una a la otra, cual partido de pingpong. Y las caras de sus amigas solo pasaron del supuesto enojo a la sonrisa enigmática.

—No te desharás de nosotras con tanta facilidad, Kyoko-chan, pues hemos decidido acompañarte a Tokyo, estudiar allá contigo y mientras hacerte la vida miserable hasta que te perdonemos.

Kyoko gritó de felicidad y se arrojó a sus brazos mientras reía y daba brinquitos. Las lágrimas que antes amenazaban son salirse debido a su profunda tristeza se convirtieron en lágrimas de felicidad.

—Pero ahora tenemos que arreglar ese asunto pendiente y si alguien puede lograrlo esas somos nosotras tres. Tienes que decírselo y no aceptaremos un no como respuesta.

—¿Qué carta blanca? —preguntó intrigada.

Ellas sabían que lo que Kyoko sentía por él no era ningún juego, ni algo pasajero. Era tan profundo que si no se confesaba se arrepentiría toda su vida, y por nada en el mundo lo permitirían, sí o sí, la ayudarían. Así que la miraron maliciosamente, Kyoko entendió a lo que se referían aun sin que ellas hubieran dicho nada.

—¿Y si me rechaza? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Pues si lo hace, por lo menos te irás de esta escuela sabiendo que hiciste lo que pudiste, que le confesaste tus sentimientos y no te quedaste ni con la duda ni siendo una cobarde.

Kyoko se sintió con más fuerza, los ánimos renovados gracias a sus amigas. Una sonrisa le cruzó toda la cara.

—De hecho, se me está ocurriendo algo y necesito de su ayuda.

Chiori y Kanae sonrieron aún más maliciosamente que antes, si es que eso era posible, por fin su amiga estaba dando un paso al frente. Siendo valiente para confesarse.

Mientras las tres se abrazaban, ninguna se percató de la alta figura que las veía a través del cristal de la puerta.


	2. When I kiss the teacher 2

—Debes dejar de verla así, sino quieres meterte en problemas, Tsuruga-kun —Ren volteó a ver a su interlocutor, cuando se dirigía a él por su apellido estaba en problemas.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Te lo voy a recordar con solo dos palabras: Kyoko-san —levantó sus dedos mientras las decía. Al ver cómo palidecía Ren, lo tranquilizó—. No te preocupes, al parecer, tus profundos sentimientos hacia ella solo los he descubierto yo. Pero te recuerdo que puedes meterte en problemas si esto llega a saberse.

Ren le dio una indicación con la cabeza para que se dirigieran hacia otro sitio donde poder hablar, porque el pasillo no era un lugar en el que pudieran hacerlo con tranquilidad. Cuando llegaron al despacho de profesores y vieron que estaba vacío, Ren entró y cerró con llave la puerta tras ellos. No le preocupaba que alguien llegara, era tarde y ya casi todos habían salido, pero no quería arriesgarse.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Lo he notado solo porque yo sufrí del mismo mal —Yashiro suspiró cansado.

Se lo contó todo. Lo bueno y lo malo, las alegrías y las tristezas, él, el profesor, ella, su alumna, pero sobre todo, le habló del amor que se tuvieron. Ren se quedó atónito al escuchar la historia de su amigo y compañero, jamás se hubiera imaginado que hubiera pasado por algo igual. No podía creerlo, pero sabía que era cierto. Yashiro nunca le mentiría y menos con algo así. La voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Así que, después de escuchar mi historia, ¿qué vas a hacer, Ren?

—¿Hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy su profesor.

—Y también, al parecer un idiota —Ren dejó caer los hombros derrotado.

—Sé que enamorarme de ella ha sido un error —Yashiro trató de hablar, pero Ren levantó su mano—. Ella no me ve más que como un profesor, sé que me tiene estima, pero vamos, solo soy uno más. Tú por lo menos tuviste la fortuna de ser correspondido.

Ante esto, Yashiro levantó las manos al cielo y después de decir varios improperios para mayor sorpresa de su amigo, soltó lo que sabía lo haría actuar o por lo menos pensar en hacerlo.

—Sé que le gustas —Ren levantó la mirada hacia el esperanzado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

—A ti no te dio chocolates el 14 de febrero.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Ayyyy, Ren, a veces no sé si de verdad tienes ojos en la cara y algo dentro de esa cabezota tuya. No sé cómo eres el profesor número uno si de lo verdaderamente importante no te enteras.

—No entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

—Que a ti todas las alumnas te regalaron chocolates honmei, ¿cierto?

—No sé si todos eran honmei.

Yashiro le dio un golpe en la frente con dos dedos, gesto que a Ren le recordó a su padre.

—¡Si serás bruto! —le respondió ya desesperado.

—¡Oyeeeeeeee! —Ren se sobaba la frente, aunque era más por sorpresa que por dolor.

—Kyoko-san no te regaló chocolates honmei porque sabe que detestas el chocolate, aunque tú nunca lo has admitido públicamente. Entonces, dime, ¿cómo diablos es que ella lo sabe?

Ren se quedó estupefacto ante este hecho, la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado, se había sentido desilusionado cuando ella les había regalado los famosos chocolates a varios de los profesores, incluyendo unos para el director, pero no le había dado ninguno a él. Yashiro no lo sabía, pero el día siguiente a los chocolates había caído en sábado y Kyoko se había presentado a última hora de clases en su despacho, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca. Fue cuando le dio su increíble regalo, le había hecho una gelatina al vino. Le explicó que el día anterior le había llevado su regalo pero que en el transcurso del día se maltrató y no deseando entregárselo así prefirió hacerlo de nuevo. Ella estaba completamente sonrojada. Le preguntó que si aún se lo podía recibir. Se había quedado tan anonadado viendo su gelatina que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando volvió a levantar la vista para agradecerle, ella ya no estaba.

Para el día blanco quiso regalarle algo especial, pero como su profesor le estaba prohibido hacerlo. Así que solo pudo dejarlo pasar sintiéndose impotente, decepcionado y profundamente enamorado de ella. Solo le quedaba soportar y seguir viéndola a lo lejos. Sintiéndose celoso hasta de la banca donde se sentaba. Queriendo profundizar más su relación. Adorándola desde su escritorio.

—Ren, ¿te importa más tu trabajo que tus sentimientos por ella?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces qué te detiene?

—Si, y solo si, lo que tú dices que yo le gusto, fuera cierto, no es como si supiera a ciencia cierta que sus sentimientos por mí son profundos. ¿Qué tal si solo está encaprichada conmigo como cualquier otra colegiala? Tú mismo lo dijiste —Ren caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala—, y si soy solo un cliché, una fantasía pasajera.

—No lo creo, ella no es así. No es impulsiva, ni alocada.

—Aunque eso fuera cierto, no puedo hacer nada por el momento. Y no es que tema por mi trabajo, es que no quiero arruinarla a ella. Podrían expulsarla del colegio y su récord perfecto quedaría hecho trizas. No podría entrar a ninguna escuela aquí en Kyoto.

—Uffff, si es por eso, yo que tú no me preocuparía —Ren se quedó quieto de inmediato y volteó a verlo con una sospecha en los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Kyoko-san se va de Kyoto. Ella no va a seguir estudiando aquí.

—¿Ella se va? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Ren se había quedado lívido al escuchar esas palabras, Kyoko se iba, y entonces él no tendría ninguna oportunidad de… nada.

—Hace como unas tres semanas me mandó llamar Takarada-san a su despacho, cuando entré ella estaba sentada frente a él, y alcancé a escuchar cuando el director le preguntaba si estaba segura de su decisión. Le dijo que Tokyo no era como Kyoto, y que allá estaría sola. Pero, que si ella estaba segura de eso la dejaría ir, siempre y cuando viviera bajo la tutela de unos amigos de él. No sé si sabes que Kyoko-san es la ahijada del director —Ren asintió—. Ella estuvo viviendo durante un tiempo con unos amigos de la familia, después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente cuando ella apenas era una pequeña niña de cuatro años. Los Fuwa. Conoces al hijo de la familia, Fuwa Shoutaro —ante la mención de ese nombre Ren hizo un gesto desdeñoso, nunca había soportado a ese niñato presumido que siempre estaba molestando a Kyoko. El director había estado viajando alrededor del mundo en una empresa propia, pero cuando se enteró de la muerte de los Mogami, regresó de E.U.A. y desde entonces la había estado criando como hija propia.

—La verdad es que esa es una de las razones por las cuales no le he dicho nada. Tengo todo en contra, es menor de edad, es mi alumna y por encima de todo es la ahijada del director de la escuela, ¿acaso se me olvida algo?

—Bueno, la verdad no la tienes fácil, pero, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Quedarte callado y ver cómo parte hacia una nueva vida sin ti o atreverte a decirle lo que sientes? O, ¿solo quieres jugar con ella? Porque si ese es el caso, desde ahorita te digo que te olvides de algún día poder tener familia, porque el director te despellejará vivo.

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy jugando!, ¿cómo es posible que acaso puedas insinuar algo así? ¿De mí? Es solo que no puedo llegar y decirle a ella: ¡Hey, oye, fíjate que estoy enamorado de ti!, ¡vamos a fugarnos!

—Por supuesto que no, ella no es de ese tipo, pero tienes que enseñarle lo que es el amor maduro, ve por todo con ella —Ren palideció y luego se puso rojo de rabia.

—¿Es que acaso tú estás loco? ¡Es una menor, por todos los cielos! —Cuando Yashiro captó lo que había entendido Ren, soltó una tremenda carcajada.

—No te estoy diciendo que la seduzcas, ni mucho menos. Te estoy diciendo que la enamores.

—Ajá y, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo siendo ella mi alumna y estando bajo la atenta mirada de nuestro director "Ojo de Halcón" al que no se le escapa nada de lo que sucede en esta escuela?

—Exacto, Ren. Ahí tienes la respuesta, si a él no se le escapa nada, como tú dices, ya debe estar enterado de tus sentimientos por ella y si mal no lo conozco, los de ella por ti. Por lo que creo, que deberías ser sincero con él, explicarle tus sentimientos y que irás en serio con ella, porque antes de ser director es su padre. Y, además, ¿se te olvida que ya casi estamos a fin de año escolar y dejarás de ser su maestro? Sin mencionar que, no por nada, lo llamamos Director Lovemon, creo que podría ayudarte.

—Sí, claro, a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra —susurró desganado y suspiró profundo ante la carcajada de su amigo —. Y a que nunca encuentren mi cuerpo…


End file.
